emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7654 (28th October 2016)
Plot Zak is shocked to find Cain at Butlers Farm. Cain explains he couldn't go to France, as this is where he belongs. Moira tells Adam that whilst she and Cain are still married, he has a stake in the farm, and although she hates having him around, she is not going to give him the satisfaction of thinking she cares. Bernice gives Kerry all the unpleasant jobs at the salon in return for Kerry hosting a Halloween party there. Rakesh suggests they look to the cordial range to make the money back that he took. Jai isn't impressed, but Rishi suggests Rakesh note down a few ideas. Kerry tells Bernice and Megan her ideas for the Halloween party including busing in single men. They reluctantly agrees to allow Kerry to have the party at Pear Tree Cottage. Joanie asks Kerry to look after Kyle whilst she tries to mend things with Zak. Marlon can't believe Rhona is working again. Rhona apologises for snapping at him and explains she and Pierce haven't spoken properly about what happened before the crash. Zak tells Joanie that it's Lisa she should be apologising to. Ross, Chas and Noah are surprised to find Cain at the garage. Cain tells them that he gave Charity his car, just as the police turn up. A Police Officer informs Cain that his car has been found at the bottom of Demdyke Lake. Kerry carves pumpkins with Kyle at Dale Head and Amelia joins in. The police officer explains the car was empty when they found it but divers are searching the lake. Noah worries that Charity is dead, but Cain is convinced Charity is playing games to try to make him jealous. The police officers receive confirmation that the lake is clear. Kerry puts a paper mache pumpkin on her head, but the glue inside gets stuck to her hair. Ross assures Moses that he isn't going anyway, just as Ross receives a phone call. Rakesh puts forward ideas to the Granny Clegg's relaunch, and Jai tries to find fault with his suggestions. Zak and Joanie call round to Wishing Well Cottage to try to resolve things with Lisa. Lisa admits she might of overreacted and Joanie agrees to put things behind them. Marlon watches on as Paddy tells Pierce that Rhona is just a friend now, and advises Pierce not to bottle things up like he did. Ross meets Charity in a barn and informs her that Noah was there when the police turned up to talk to Cain. Ross tells Charity she makes him sick, although he pushes her against the hay and kisses her. Amelia films as Dan attempts to get the pumpkin off Kerry's head. They eventually manage to get it off, and Amelia agrees to delete the video if Dan can go to the party. Rhona tells Pierce she'll never forgive herself for lying to him. Rhona suggests this could be a new start for them as she loves him. They kiss, but Pierce suggests they should wait. Charity and Ross get dressed, although Ross admits he's aware this is her trying to get back at Cain. Ross tells her he wants nothing to do with her as she is a lying slapper, who would rather be here than with any of her kids. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Police Officer - Sarah Naughton Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Dale Head - Garden and downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wylie's Farm - Barn Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes